Mistaken Judgment
by tailendwriter
Summary: Chaya has to go to Sky High because her guardian asked her to after she accidentally killed grandparents but what only she knows is that she is actually half shinigami, Takuto's daughter, and that is where she got her powers,her wings,and her fox features
1. First Day

**This story is dedicated to Kura from Kura and Hana. That is the writer who sorta gave me the idea for this.**

I never did fit in. At every school I went to, I was outcasted. At first glance, I look normal, but there is actually one problem. I'm not. That's why I'm going to this school, maybe I can find a place to fit in, of course you know how unlikely that is. It's about the same probability of surviving an airplane crash, which by the way is very unlikely.

I walked into the gym. They were having me go through something called power placement. It seemed pointless to me. I was sixteen already. Most of the people who had to do this were freshmen. I stood in the back watching. A guy in a pair of tight shorts was standing on a stage, giving some sort of speech. I really didn't pay attention. I remember dad's words, "you can actually use your powers here, you don't have to hide them." I smiled at the memory.

I was brought back to reality by the guy. He yelled really loud. My ears that were hidden started ringing. It took me a minute to realize he was directing it at me. "Come up here." he ordered. I reluctantly went up the steps onto the stage.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed.

"A smart alec. What's your name, freshmen?"

"One, I'm not a freshmen. Two, my name is Chaya Wilson."

"Show me your power then. Power up." I could tell he didn't like me." I smiled, I was going to have fun with this. I uninvisified my tail and ears. Then I spread my wings.

"Can you actually fly?" Instead of answering him, I took a running start and jumped. I flew around and then landed on the stage.

"Are you done?"

"No." I smiled at him. I changed my appearance to look like my old teacher, then I changed his appearance into a little girl with a snap. I changed back. "I'm pretty much done." I didn't show him the whole stuffed animal thing or the whole death thing.

A little girl's voice greeted me, "change me back."

"Why?" I asked him as I grabbed my bag and jumped gracefully off the stage. I changed my ears and tail and wings, to hide them.

"Because I said so." The students started laughing.

"Fine." I snapped my fingers.

"Hero." he declared, "but you have a detention. Leave this gym now and go get your schedule."

I left.

It was lunch time. I sat all alone at a table reading. I didn't really have to eat, so I just read. Of course someone had to bother me. I looked up annoyed. "What?" I snapped at the guy standing there. He was dressed in red, white, and blue. Next to him was a girl in a lot of green.

"We heard you were new here, and we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us." the red, white, and blue guy said.

"One, I don't know your guys' names and two what do you really want."

"I'm Layla, and this is my boyfriend Will." the green girl explained, "and we just wanted to say hi."

"Chaya." I answered. ,"and please . . ." I was interupted by a sound I recognized. I swerved around to find the source. I saw dad waving to me. "excuse me." I faked a smile, grabbed my bag, and left.

I went into the hallway. When I saw my dad, I enveloped him in a hug. "It has been way too long. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you. I had a mission near by, and I'd thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, nothing really?" If anyone saw me there would think I'm nuts talking to something they couldn't see.

"What is it dad?"

"I found out something."

"What dad?" I asked him.

"Well, you're getting a new power."

"What?" I exclaimed, don't I have enough.

"Calm down, you are going to be able to tell when someone is going to die. The date might change, but you will still be able to."

"Great, if I'm not already a freak."

"It will be fine. Just ignore it. You are already going to stop aging."

"What?" I exclaimed again.

"I gotta go. I don't have jobs here often, so I won't be able to see you very often. Remember what I taught you."

I couldn't stay mad at my dad. He already looked so adorable with his cat ears. "I love you dad." I hugged him and then he poofed away, probably off to his next job.

The bell rung, so I looked down at the schedule that was given me. "Gym." I grimaced, and headed over toward the gym. I was directed toward the bleachers, so I sat down. Coach Boomer, that was what I found out the annoying guy name was started by explaining rules of a game. I really didn't pay attention. I pulled out a manga I had been reading.

Again, I was interrupted by the annoying gym teacher call me name, "Fox girl, get down here." was actually what he said. I was very tempted to really annoying, but decided against it. I grudgingly went down. "I explained the rules, so you better follow them. Hero or Villain."

"Well, I'm not exactly evil, so I'll go hero."

"Choose your partner."

"Doesn't matter." I told him.

"Okay," the teacher smiled evilly. "Peace get down here." A guy in a leather jacked, came down. "Peace who do you want to go against."

Peace smiled, "Lash and Speed."

"Okay, suit up." I was sent to a locker room.

I asked the dude, Peace a question, "Is he always this annoying?"

"Pretty much. You know what to do right?"

"No."

"Just get the dummy hanging over the metal pit. Also, be careful of Lash and Speed. Speed can run really fast and Lash can well, stretch."

"And you?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

When we got back into the gym, the other two were looking at us. I sized them up. I noticed something, I knew when they were going to die. They really didn't have much time left. A couple years, and that was about it.

Boomer yelled, "Go."

The Speed dude went after the Peace dude and the Peace dude started throwing flames at said dude. That left the Lash dude for me. "Why do they call you fox girl?" Lash asked me.

I uncovered my ears, tail, and wings. "See." I started working my way toward him. He grabbed my pant leg and pulled. Which caused me to trip and sent my flying toward him. I got up and looked around. The dude was no were to be seen. I jumped up and headed toward the manikin hanging over the pit.

The dude speed was running around. He was suffocating the Peace dude. I concentrated and traveled instantly across the room. I smiled and snapped my fingers. Speed turned into a little four year old kid, who was powerless. "Nice trick." Peace smiled at me.

Lash grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. Peace went after the dummy. "I underestimated you." I laughed and then tried to get free. Before I was able to do anything, he tried to kiss me.

"Don't do that." I warned him. When his skin touched mine, his life started to get drained. I was able to pull free finally and then I ran.

"Chaya." I heard someone call. I really didn't want to deal with anyone. Why do you think I was in a library? I automatically changed my outfit. "Chaya." the person called again. I recognized that voice. It was Aunt Mereko.

"Aunt Mereko?" I whispered. She enveloped me. "I almost killed someone."

"Why do you think I'm here." she soothed. "I got the call. But you didn't kill him. I put everything back into him. Just be careful." I was crying.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, and there is nothing to be afraid about."

"Chaya." I heard someone, I think Peace call.

"I better go." Mereko told me. "be good."

I laughed. "I will, Aunt Mereko."

Peace found me. "Are you okay? Who's Aunt Mereko?"

"noone." I lied. "How'd you find me?"

"It's where I would go. So, I automatically went to the library. Principal Powers is looking for you."

"Are they mad?" I asked.

"Probably not. Atleast not as mad as when I lit Lash on fire. We better find Principal Powers." I nodded and got up. I saw the date when he was going to die. He would live a somewhat long life. I smiled.

"Why you smiling?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're worse then Hippie."

"You mean green girl?" I asked. We were headed down the hallway.

"Yeah."

"You aren't used to talking alot are you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"I can just tell."

Principal Powers interrupted us, "you two, detention now."

When we got there, I found my bag waiting for me there. I pulled out my manga and started to read. It was in the original Japaneses.

"How can you read that stuff?"

"I grew up on it, plus I was asked to read this by a friend. I never got a first name from you." Okay, so the publishing company I technically owned wanted be to approve the series before we put it on sale, but those were minor details.

"Warren, and you?" he answered.

"Chaya."

Principal Powers decided to enter, "you two. What is going on? And don't try anything Chaya, the detention room neutralizes all powers"

"In my defense, I told the guy not to touch me. He's alive, isn't he."

Warren added something, "besides, he did try to kiss her. Isn't that like sexual harassment or something."

"Why didn't you tell us?" the principal asked us.

"I thought you guys knew. I wear gloves and have most of my skin covered. The only thing not is my face."

"I let you join this school as a favor to an old friend. I can't really go back now, but you will listen to me. No more Save the Citizen for any of you. Also, we will have private session for you to train."

"Look, I'm not normal, even by you guy's standards. I could probably use my powers here and now if I wanted to." My ears were still visible, but that was actually part of who I was. I wanted to prove my point. I changed into my stuffed animal form and started dancing around. I personally thought it was hilarious. I changed my self back.

"Wow. Now, can you change Speed back?" the principal asked me.

I didn't answer because I was already fast asleep. The use of my power today had drained my energy.

I woke up. I automatically looked around. I was still in the detention room. "What time is it?" I asked myself out load.

Principal Powers answered me, "it's a little after four. All the rest of the students have left."

"Then how do you expect me to get home?" I asked her.

"You can fly can't you?"

"Yeah, but. I don't know the way."

"That's why I'm sending someone to look after you."

"Like I need it." I joked. "Can I at least get out of this room, these white walls are going to drive me insane."

"Fine, right this way." I followed her out of the room. I was greeted by red, white, and blue boy and Peace, I mean Warren.

"What you guys doing here?" I asked them. "Warren, you know red, white, and blue boy."

"My name's Will." the boy answered.

"Yeah,"

"Will can fly. I'm going to go on ahead of you guys and explain things to your guardian."

"And Warren?" I asked.

"He wanted to make sure you okay. He convinced me to have me carry him to your house." I looked oddly at Warren.

"Fine. Come on you guys. I know I'm not going to get out of this."

We were going at a nice leisurely pace. At least, leisurely for me that is. Will pointed me in the direction, but I wasn't sure where to go, so he was leading the way. We had almost made it to the ground when I noticed someone coming towards us. It was Uncle Izimo. I knew Will couldn't see him. "Will, duck." I told him.

"What why?" Will asked. He turned his head and looked at me. At that second, the two collided. Will, probably not understanding what happened because he couldn't see him. I raced to my uncle.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Chaya?" he asked, "I haven't see you in like a year."

"Two actually. What are you doing here?"

Warren interrupted, "who are you talking to?" I smiled.

My uncle responded to my question, "I came here on a job. Are they trustworthy?"

"Well, they don't know the whole story, but you wouldn't be breaking any rules by letting them see you."

"Well, then I won't."

"You are the one who told dad, didn't you?"

"Told your dad what?"

"About the new power."

"Yeah, I better get going. I have never been late, I won't start today."

"Okay, bye uncle." I responded.

"What was that?" Warren asked.

Will complained, "I'm carrying someone here. Shouldn't we at least waited tell we landed until you started up a nice little conversation with someone who isn't there."

"Actually, he was there, you just couldn't see him, but I could." I continued flying. I ignored them the rest of the way because I was insulted they could think that I was making it up. I was half Shinigami after all.

When I finally got home, at least what was my temporary home. I opened the door. Warren and Will were following me. "Hi, Laila-san." I greeted my guardian.

"Chaya, I'm glad you finally decided to get home."

"I ran into someone I haven't seen in awhile."

"Oh, nobody bad I hope. Oh, your phone has been ringing quite often. I checked it once. It was Macy." As if on cue my phone rang. I ran upstairs to answer it. I barely missed the phone. I picked it up. Macy hadn't left any messages. Then I realized my battery was almost dead. I plugged it into the outlet and went downstairs.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"I have a snack for you in the kitchen." Laila-san told me.

"What? I don't need it."

"You probably haven't eaten since breakfast, go eat something."

"But." My stomach betrayed me and growled.

"Crap. Okay." I went into the kitchen. On the cupboard was pocky. I almost squealed. I grabbed one and then brought a couple out for Warren and Will. It was the real pocky. I offered Will and Warren one. "do you guys want some pocky?"

"Pocky?" Will asked.

"It's really good. It's the good kind, not the imitation stuff."

"Okay." Will was unsure.

Warren just took some. Then I turned to Laila, "You got me pocky. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

**Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. History Books

It was almost time for lunch. For that I was grateful, I was annoyed at my teachers. Why couldn't they just have normal classes. Even the strange classes of Ouran would be better then the ones they had here. Aunt Mereko came halfway through the wall and started looking around. I was in history, but I waved to her easily and gave her the signal to hold on a second. I raised my hand. Totally ignored by the teacher, I just got up with my bag and grabbed the bathroom pass. I'm sure if I had to I could talk myself out of anything, I had years of practice.

I smiled at her. He manner was off though. She silently handed me a book and then left with a poof. It really surprised me. I puzzled at her loss of form. Then I looked down at the book. It was titled, "The rules and history of the Shinigami." Well, it was a history book, so I could atleast use that as an excuse in history.

I took my seat. Apparently, Mereko wanted me to read the book. I opened it up and started to read. I barely noticed the bell ring. I headed to the cafeteria, I was sure the teacher would kick my out of the classroom if I stayed longer. I took a seat in a corner, and continued to reading. Apparently, even though it was quite an interesting book so far, it started to go into a list or rules. I yawned, but continued to read them anyway. It was quite a long list. I didn't know there were so many rules for this. Most of them I didn't have to worry about anyway though.

I was interupted my someone. It startled me so much that I dropped the book. "What!" I almost yelled at him. I looked up and there stood Warren. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Will made me come and invite you to sit with us. Lash is pretty mad at you because of yestereday, so we figured that would make him leave you alone."

"Fine. I need a distraction anyway. This book is getting really boring."

"Of course it's boring, you are reading about quatum physics." We had started headed toward the table Will was at.

"What?" I asked him. I wasn't reading a book on quantum physics. I was reading _The Rules and History of Shinigami _

"That's the title of your book."

"So, that's what you see." I sat down at the table next to a girl in alot of dark purple. "I'm Magenta." she offered out her hand. I didn't take it. "I turn into a guina pig."

"Zach, I glow." A guy in floresents told me.

"Ethan, I melt."

"If only I could have done that for my latin final last year." I joked.

"Layla." Green girl told me. "I control plants."

"Chaya." I introduced myself.

"You know me." Will said.

Warren sat across from me. "So, what do you do?" Zach asked me.

"I have wings, fox ears, and a fox tail. I can fly, and also change what I look like. I can change what other people look like to. I also can . . ." I was cut off by my phone ringing. It was the ring tone for Ryan. He was pretty much in charge of the company until I got older. If I didn't answer, he'd keep on calling. "Excuse me."

"Hi, Ryan-san."

"Chaya, I was wondering if you have finished approving the book."

"Almost, I just have to go through and make a few changes." I told him. "Why did you actually call?"

"Just that, and I'm sending you some more to approve."

"Okay, I gotta go. I need to get to class." I lied to Ryan and then hung up. I rejoined the group. "Sorry about that." I pulled out the manga because I needed to start on the corrections, "Sorry, I just need to make a few changes to this real quick."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Ryan, the workaholic, would probably kill me if I don't." I joked.

I went to the pages I had already previous marked and added everything. "I'm done." This type of think usually took me like two minutes.

"That was quick."

"You have to be. I showed them my work, see, now it's better."

Will asked me, "why did you have to do that?"

"well, I'm required to. It's part of my job." I explained. It usually didn't hit people well if I told them I was heir to a multibillion dollar company.

The bell rung. "Off to gym, yeah." I muttered.

"Not so fast." Warren told me. "Remember, Principal Powers said you were going to have a private training session."

"Oh yeah." Maybe I shouldn't have had that much sugar today. I followed Warren. He lead me to a classroom that was way across the campus. It was even quite far from the gym. I walked into the room and looked around. There was standing a lady and a guy with a huge head. I ignored them and just sat down in a chair.


	3. Stalkers

I looked up from the book I was reading. The guy had decided to say something. For someone with a big head, he was quite stupid. "Yes?" I asked him. I really hadn't been paying attention.

"So, according to your transcript you got top honors at your old school, an Ouran Academy, is it?"

"Yes, I went to Ouran, unfortunately, but I could convince my grandparents otherwise."

"Okay, it seems you know the nurse, so I'm Mr. Medula." the guy with the extremely big head said. "You reading about quantum pshics."

"No, I am not reading about quantum pysics." I protested. "Why does everyone think that? Are you guys all crazy or something."

"Are you?" Mr. Medula asked me. He pulled the book toward himself, so he had telekiniesis. A paper came out of the book. I rushed toward it, but Mr. Medula pulled the paper toward himself. "I can't read it." he complained.

"Give it to me." I told him. He relunctantly gave the paper to me. It was in Japanesse, so I could read it easily. _That would explain Aunt Mereko's behavior. _I decided. "Of course you can't it's in Japanesse. Warren if you could." I gave him the piece of paper and he scanned it before setting it on fire. "Thanks." I smiled at Warren. "Now, what exactly do you want/ need/ whatever the reason we are here."

"Well, I figured I should get to know you before I help you train."

"And Warren?"

"Him too, well, first question," he was scanning my transcript. "why do you have Taking Over the World, as a class on your transcript, what is this Ouran Academy."

"Yeah, the world of finance, you know Google, Apple, and the rest of those guys. You really think they would teach us world domination, let alone anyone of us actually want to. Well, maybe the Othori dude, but that is about it."

Mr. Medula nodded, "and Principal Powers tell me, you came here to avoid a stalker, may I ask why this person is stalking you."

"Crap." I muttered.

"What, you have a stalker?" Warren turned to me.

"Well, you see this dude, atleast I think it's a dude, he does look like a dude. Anyway, he kinda thought it would be funny to try and blackmail me and shoot at me, so I kinda came here."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Mr. Medula asked me. I noticed the nurse had left.

"I don't kill people, it's not my job." I was getting mad at this dude. He was making me remember my grandparents, I know it wasn't on my transcipt and everything, but I had accidently killed them in anger.

"It is your power, is it not."

"Do you even know me, you have no idea what you are talking about? That is your problem. You have preconcived notions of what we are like, without even knowing anything about us." Tension, filled the room. Thankfully, my phone rang to interupt the tension. "Excuse me." I flipped open my phone.

"Hi."

"Hi, Chaya."

"Alyx?" I asked.

"Yep, you actually got it right for once."

"I'm getting better, anyway, why'd you call."

"Well, since you didn't answer our calls yesterday, we tried again when we got home."

"Why'd you call yesterday then?"

"We are now attending Ouran."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"And you aren't there."

"Extended leave, I'll hopefully come back soon, but I really gotta go. Wait, did you get the manga and anime I sent you?" I asked them.  
"Yeah, we got them."

"They rock." Liza added into the phone.

"Thanks, well, I kinda gotta go, I'll e-mail you guys later." I hung up the phone. "Anyway." I told the two guys. "Where were we?"

"Who's stalking you?"

"I have no idea."


End file.
